The Battle
by BroadwayNinja123
Summary: when Arachne and Medusa try to take over death city, all the Meisters at DWMA have to battle them so they won't take control. But will they take something close to Lord Death and will he get it back?


Aracne and Medusa. Two evils that were a continuous threat to death city. They had teamed up once again to defeat the Miesters that defeated them. They were now in the shadows, plotting vengeance.

Maka Alburn sat in Professor Stein's class, as he talked about yet another upcoming dissection. Soul and Black Star were giggling like Middle Schoolers and Tsubaki just fought the frustration that was buried with in her. Death the Kid was tugging at his asymmetrical sleeves trying to make them equal as Patti was drawing in a coloring book, and Liz was painting her nails.

"And that is why next week we'll be dissecting Panda's!" Stein exclaimed. The room gasped. The students erupted with a mixture of "Are you serious!" and "They're endangered!" Stein just chuckled. Even Black Star and Soul stopped talking in utter shock.

"Stein please tell us your joking!" Maka's mouth twitched in fear.

"Of course I'm not serious! I would never harm an endangered species!" He scoffed.

"That's not true! You almost dissected that bird thing but the Kid, Black Star and Soul-" Ox started.

"That's aside the point! Anyway that was just a clever way to get your attention. We will be dissecting next week. We'll be dissecting baby squid. But let's start our lesson for today. Shinigami. Kid I'm sure you can tell us all about it," The room turned to Kid.

"Certainly. A Shinigami is a death god. They have immortality, so death and injury is not a worry for them. I myself am one. We have no need for the collection of souls and-" Kid began to explain.

"Then why are you here? Aren't you just learning stuff you already know!" Soul asked.

"Is that any of your business!" Kid snapped.

"No. Still asking though!" Soul bared his razor sharp teeth while he sickeningly grinned.

"I don't have to tell you! I have my reasons!" Kid growled, "Can I sit down now Professor! I'm sure I've made it clear what Shinigami is!"

"Certainly! And Soul one more outburst and you'll be the subject of next weeks dissection!" Stein returned to his work. "Class is almost over. Study stuff!" Stein sat at his desk and tapped a jar containing a brain.

"When will we attack sister!" Arachne circled around a blueprint of the school.

"First we have to consider how. We would have gotten a lot farther, faster if it wasn't for those students. Especially that grim reaper kid. He's immortal so of course we can't kill him!" Medusa hissed.

"True. But we'll figure something out. You can't just have different opponents as barricades at each stop. They'll expect that. We need a new battle plan," Arachne pondered.

"Why are we bothering with those children any way?"

"Revenge my dear sister. If kill of their warriors in training no will stop us from taking control of death city. Power, money, everything will be under our power."

"Only one flaw Arachne!" Medusa pointed out.

"What is it sister!"

"Lord Death, he is more powerful than the two of us combined!"

"What if we were to take something of value! Ransom perhaps…" Aracne suggested

"You are quite wicked!" The two witches cackled, as their plan began to come together.

Maka sat on the couch reading as Soul was napping in his room. She felt something odd, a disturbance of souls. She shrugged it off for it was only a slight disturbance. Meanwhile, Lord Death sat awaiting the arrival of his son. Kid walked in, to his fathers cloud room and sat in the chair that was there for him. Death's face looked troubled, even though his mask was almost always happy.

"Yes Father." Kid asked feeling slightly troubled with his father's expression.

"My dear boy….. um…." He looked nervous.

"You can tell me, I mean I am prepared for the worst."

"I have heard rumors that Medusa and Arachne are teaming up for an attack on the school," Lord Death whispered. Kid just sat there slightly shocked but mostly understanding.

"Who have you heard this from!" Kid asked, curious.

"Stein. He says he senses a disturbance in the soul balance."

"There is no possible way he can sense that all the way from here," Kid scoffed, realizing how improbable this whole thing was.

"You are probably right. Oh well you best get back to your studies young one." Lord death sighed as Kid left the room. "I hope he knows I love him. I hope he knows that," He muttered.


End file.
